Letters to London, Paris, and Berlin
by The Hatter Alchemist
Summary: Send your letters to the three listed above. They are happy to write to any City/State/Nation/Mountain/Human. Please keep it at the rating, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Most of you know that I have a friend on fanfiction and we created Brittney and Elizabethianna together and she already has a letters fic so she let me do this! Thank you my awesome friend!**

Good evening,

I am Brittney, I would rather be called Britt. I am one of England's sisters, the personification of London. It is nice to write to you.

**Bonjour! I am Elizabethianna, one of France's sisters. The beautiful personification of Paris. Call me Lizzy.**

_**And I'm Kate. One of Germany's sisters. The personification of Berlin, at your servise.**_

So, to tell you why the three of us are here writing this bloody letter and not doing something else.

**Our *idiot* bosses told us to.**

_**We would enjoy it if you not ask why.**_

- Britt, **Lizzy, and **_**Kate**_


	2. The Witch Alchemist

**Hi, and thank you.**

* * *

Britt, Lizzy, and Kate,

Lula: Hi, guys!

Lola: Evening!

Lucy: Ha! Now you are writin' to!

Lula: How have you been?

Lola: How much have you changed?

Lucy: We haven't seen you since...Since...A long time!

- Trio

* * *

Trio,

Britt: Well look at the Witch Craft Trio.

Kate: Writing to us? *Surprise * Don't you have better things to do?

Lizzy: Guys, be nice. We have been fine, thank you.

Britt: we haven't changed to much.

Lizzy: Yeah. Britt is still obsessed with Doctor Who, Kate is being over-worked, I got a awesome job.

Kate: Seems like forever since we last saw you!

* * *

**I thank you once again.**


	3. The Witch Alchemist 2

**Letter, letter, letter. *Searches in box* Here it is!**

* * *

People,

Lola: We do have better things to do, if you want us to stop.

Lucy: Come on Lola.

Lola: What?

Lucy: Be nice.

Lola: God, you sound like my mother.

Lucy: You don't know mom.

Lula: LOL! They're fine, guys!

Lucy: No! My poor peoples! They're fine!

Lola: Oh, really? Sounds normal.

Lula: What job did you get?

Lucy: It has been forever!

-Trio

* * *

Trio,

Britt: What do you mean, "My poor people! They're fine!"?

Lizzy: I'm confused.

Kate: 0.o

Lizzy: Oh! I got a job as an artist!

Britt: Please don't stop! *Begs *

Kate: If you stop, or *idiot * bosses won't be happy.

Lizzy: And they can be so strict!

- "People"


	4. Timberstar

**Thanks!**

* * *

Dear cousins(?),

This is Lillian Williams AKA Ottawa, Canada's capital city.

Are we cousins? Or are you all something different? I'm so confused! *sulks and eats some candy*

*brightens up and smiles widely* Jajajajajajaj! Idon'treallycareanymore! Inowhavethiscoolplan! Itinvolvesagiantsfishtankand somefeath- ack! ...

- Sorry for the interuption. This is Remus Williams. Also known as Toronto, Canada's largest city. I'm sorry for my sister. This always happens whenever she eats sugary foods. If you thought America's plans were bad, Lillian's could possibly be even worse.

- She also has this habit of running around on the ceiling. And yes I didn't write that wrong. She can defy gravity and run around on the ceiling. I've never found out how this is possible.

- Anyway, I better end this letter before she wakes up from the tranquilizer. She is starting to become immune to it. *looks over at Lillian. She has a dart in her neck and is sleeping peacefully on some pillows* I always have to bring out TG (Tranquilizer Gun) whenever she gets hyper.

- *puts TG away into subspace* Have a nice day ladies. I hope things don't get too busy over there.

From,

Lillian (Ottawa) and Remus (Toronto)

* * *

You two,

Lizzy: Her plans...Are worse?

Kate: Holy shoot she can get hyper.

Britt: I can defy gravity! And I'm not telling anyone how.

Lizzy: Awesome! A Tranquilizer Gun. Kate! I know what I want for my birthday.

Britt: *Sigh* Younger siblings are hard to deal with. Why is our family so strange?!

Kate: Such a gentleman. *Rolls eyes * Trust me, it wont get to busy.

- Kate, Britt, and Lizzy.


	5. The Witch Alchemist 3

People,

Lucy: *Laughs* They don't know what fine means!

Lula: Google it!

Lola: Wow, guys. Fine: Freaked out, Insecure, Necrotic, and Emotional.

Lucy: An Artist! Lucky...

Lula: Fine, we wont stop.

-Trio.  
(P.s. If you hear anything that involves fire, blame it on Lola.  
Lola: Hey!)

* * *

People that call us 'people',

Kate: Does every American think Google has all the answers?

Britt: Seem like you're more FINE than us!

Lizzy: Yup! Artist.

All: Yes! Thank you!

People

(P.s. Okay! We will.)


	6. Timberstar 2

You three,

Remus: Yes they are, in a more childish hyper way. Granted when she isn't  
hyper her plans are kinda good.

Lillian: I won't tell how I can defy gravity either. Even if I knew I still  
wouldn't tell.  
Remus: This proves my theory that Lillian holds no memory of the things she  
does when she is hyper.  
Lillian: That's mean brother.  
Remus: Sorry, but you still won't be getting any candy.  
Lillian: Dangit!

Remus: I can easily use my sources and connections to get the three of you  
Tranquilizer Guns, TGs for short. They can be very useful for defending your  
home from invaders.  
Lillian: And for making someone go night night!

Remus: I've learned that every family has something strange about them. Do any  
of you have special abilities? Like Britt and her being able to defy gravity?  
I am invisible when I don't talk. Very useful that.

Lillian: Big brother is always a gentleman, except when yaoi is mentioned.  
Then he gets crazy, grabs a camera, and runs off. Anyway, random question from  
me. Do any of you play sports?

- The Maple Siblings: Remus and Lillian.

* * *

Lillian and Remus,

Lizzy: Meh. I guess that's good.

Britt: Well I know how I defiy gravity.

Lizzy: I still want to know how.

Kate: It could be useful.

Britt: Sorry, don't do the whole protective thing.

Lizzy: I do! I want one!

Kate: Well, being a solder and still being Germany's sister, I have pleanty of weapons. Tgs included.

Britt: Besides all of use being witches?

Kate: I'm good when it comes to war and history. Which is a blessing and a curse.

Lizzy: Kate has a photographic memory.

Britt: Yaoi! I love yaoi so much! *Fangirl*

Lizzy: She does the same when it is mentioned.

Kate: We all play some sports, I belive. Why?

- Kate, Lizzy, Britt


End file.
